<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tale To Be Told by mythikos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554193">A Tale To Be Told</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythikos/pseuds/mythikos'>mythikos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, More tags later, No Handon, SPOILERS kind of, Underage Drinking, hizzie friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythikos/pseuds/mythikos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story about Hope and Josie and every relationship in-between. It is the story of their survival in a world that has hurt them over and over again. But before they face the world they have to face the terrible tale of school and the war against Malivor. For who will be the true victors? And how will they fight without losing themselves? </p><p>{ Chapter 17 had more added to it. }</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson &amp; Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning Of The Beginning Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klaus’ impish smile still present in her memories. A father is gone but still alive in her thoughts. She got a chance to live with her mother for a while. She never got to say goodbye to her, and her unspoken words still haunt her dreams. She blamed Elijah for her mother's death, but truth be told it was herself she blamed.</p><p>All she wanted to do was bring back her dad, but she ended up having to live, an orphan. Elijah may have gotten his dance with Hayley, but she could never find out without dying, yet that was the thing she could never do.</p><p>Die.</p><p>She was the only tribrid in existence, no one knew the limitations of her powers, but they knew if she was to die, she would just come back as a member of the undead. That she had no interest in doing. Hope just wants to live.</p><p>So, she tried to go back to normal by doing what normal teenagers do. She went back to school. The Salvatore boarding school for the young and gifted.</p><p>Before the events that ended in her becoming an orphan and losing the uncle that she never truly got to know no one knew she was a Mikaelson for they all knew her as Hope Marshall the daughter of the great Hayley Marshall, also known as Andrea Labonair. The werewolf Queen.</p><p>But now, is known as Hope Mikaelson, the daughter of ‘The Great Evil’ Klaus Mikaelson.</p><p>She hated that she could never defend him and that no one was ever willing to think that maybe he wasn’t the man portrayed in the stories. After all the heroes and villains are portrayed by the writers of the stories. It’s all subjective. No one ever questioned the history book about the Mikaelsons.</p><p>No one except the Saltzman twins.</p><p>Josie and Lizzie met Klaus, a man trying to save his daughter not the monster told in the books. They’ve also heard stories about him from Caroline and Alaric. They know that the history books about the Mikaelsons are biased, to say the least.</p><p>Josie always saw the good in people. Lizzie tried to as well, but she thought herself broken and she’s been trying to heal. Gather the broken pieces and try to put them back together.</p><p>Josies co-dependent and pure and hiding what hurts her with a smile that sings innocents.</p><p>The twins and Hope haven’t always gotten along. Still don’t, not really.</p><p>But the same could not be said for Hope and Josie. Josie was never hostile to Hope, not really, all she was doing was creating a facade to hide a secret she didn’t want to have. A lie to hide a crush from her sister who always won. Josie’s feelings for Hope never truly left but she got a crush. Her first love...Or was it her second.</p><p>Penelope Park. She was Josie's first kiss, first everything. But Penelope saw that Josie didn’t stand up, didn’t use her voice. She saw the problem as Lizzie and so she verbally punched and attacked Lizzie. She never really liked Lizzie.</p><p>She only saw what Lizzie wanted everyone to see.</p><p>So, Penelope spoke for Josie and hurt Josie while she only tried to hurt Lizzie. That equalled the end of Penelope’s and Josie’s relationship.</p><p>Penelope still fought, still loved but Josie was ready to move on.</p><p>Josie and Hope may have not always seen eye to eye but Hope was there for Josie. Hope has always had feelings for Jo, but she pushed them down when she was fourteen.</p><p>This is the story Hope and Josie and every relationship in-between. It is the story of their survival in a world that has hurt them over and over again. But before they face the world, they must face the terrible tale of school and the war against Malivor. For who will be the true victors? And how will they fight without losing themselves?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m new at this and I would appreciate feedback. I hope everyone is doing okay. Let me know if you would like to see anything specific in this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Beginning of The Beginning Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope wants bourbon and ice cream. She runs into Josie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've changed this chapter, its shorter but I find this an improvement.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Darkness surrounds Mystic Falls.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The only noise that could be heard for miles was the party by the Old Mill in the grounds of the Salvador boarding school.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hope Mikaelson made her way down the </span>
  <span>ever-quiet</span>
  <span> school, towards the </span>
  <span>kitchen. Her</span>
  <span> wolf held back because of the ever-growing party.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The fear of hurting the innocent holding back her desire to run within the woods.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She knew Dr Saltzman hid alcohol in the kitchen. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf itching at her skin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Biting for a release.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She needed to take the edge off.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> she went for Alaric’s hidden stash of Bourbon and ice cream.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josie was attacked with her thoughts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thoughts of Lizzie and Penelope. They were always at each other’s throats.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie scared of losing those who love her and desperately wanting the attention of their parents. The attention that has not been theirs for many years. As Caroline travels for recruiting new students, unseen by her own children for a year. Their father giving </span>
  <span>all</span>
  <span> his attention to Hope Mikaelson. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josie so consumed by her thoughts that she didn’t see Hope as she entered the kitchen and sat at the marble counter. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hope saw the war across Josie’s face. Not knowing what say to quell what was plaguing Josie, Hope got out a glass and poured Jo a drink. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josie still in her head. Didn’t acknowledge Hope but still took the glass that was placed in front of her and downed the drink.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The burn, in the throat, bringing her back to reality. She realised where she was as met Hopes eyes. Wanting to talk yet unable to form words. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The look in Hopes eyes shows pure kindness for what Josie could say with no judgment. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Josie looked like she was about to say something Dr Saltzman comes in with a look that says that he needs Hope for something. Hope saw that look and got ready to leave. With just one question, “Where?” She asked. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Atlanta, Georgia”. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josie left with her thoughts, cleared of what was drowning her before she went into the </span>
  <span>kitchen,</span>
  <span> but the boat was far dangerous for her. For now, consumed by the thoughts of Hope Mikaelson.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Off to get Raf and Landon. Tell me how this is going. I love improving my work, so tell me what needs improving and I'll try.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Bird and The Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thoughts run wild. Feeling brought around. Tension built.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE: The fire in Hopes room never happened. Not really that important right now but the difference will be seen later.<br/>These chapters are small but I'm trying to do as much as I can with the inspiration I have.  I don't really write unless I'm trying to escape or I'm bored or I have the chapter in mind.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tension building like a storm with clear downfall, with rain that saw to the end to all droughts but that would flood the world.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Landon looked at the girl in the front seat of the car with thousands of different thoughts and feelings that had no end.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But the worry that invaded him, the thought that itched at his mind like a hungry phoenix fight to live another life.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That the look in Hopes eyes was not the same as it was the last time his eyes met hers. That the pure affection in her eyes was no longer aimed at him. The look was just one of sympathy and recognition but held no spark of anything close to love. It was something he could not deal </span>
  <span>with;</span>
  <span> it was something he did not want to believe. It was thought that he created a box to hide it away in.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Landon thought of the mysterious Hope </span>
  <span>Mikaelson</span>
  <span>, that was last thought on the wolfs mind.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bones broke, again and again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Turning Rafale into a wolf, dark as the night.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The mind never still, thousands of thoughts running like a wolf freed from captivity. Who were the people who saved him? How did Landon know the woman? Why did he turn into a beast? What is going on?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Heartbroken, shredded for all it was worth with Cassie. The heart was bound to his first love.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nightmares that keep that night a front of his mind.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Spite </span>
  <span>all</span>
  <span> the confusion that was clear to all, his mind remained on his last love.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The love that still beat bright in his heart.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sun </span>
  <span>shining</span>
  <span> showing the better day for the supernatural. A day like all others.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rumours that spread like a wildfire, lessons that bore you to sleep and everything bizarre that became normality in a school for young and gifted. A school, seen for the rich and trouble when in truth a school for the unseen, the supernatural.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Salzman twins were getting ready to show a new wolf around the school.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Lizzie questioned if the new wolf was worth her eye or just worth her voice, Josie’s thoughts still lingered on Hope.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She knew her twin wasn’t Hopes biggest fan.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But Lizzie was trying to contain her distaste for the </span>
  <span>tribrid</span>
  <span> because she saw the longing looks between Jo and </span>
  <span>Mikaelson</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She just wanted her sister to be happy and anyone was better than Satan. No one wants to date the devil, right?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing was shared between the blond Saltzman and Park apart from insults that were aimed right for the gut.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie and Hope throw around insults the kind that could hurt if thrown at the wrong time, yet their insults were a game that brought a smile to their faces. It was tradition to them one the dare </span>
  <span>not break</span>
  <span>. A tradition they kept even when the world began to crumble around them, it was the one thing that always stayed there, never changed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>When the car pulled up a feeling passed through the air, a feeling that stopped time, a feeling that caused fear and dread, a feeling that held no comfort.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A feeling that everything was about to change.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Took longer than I wanted to upload this. Been kinda busy. I was going to finish this chapter yesterday but I stepped on glass and all my thoughts went straight to that instead.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Broken Trust, Creator Of Anger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Landon stole the knife and broke Hopes trust so she goes to Josie.<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope it makes sense and that you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Brokenheart, no - no, broken trust. Her heart never belonged to that boy. No never but Hope put her trust in him. </span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anger broke out in waves; all could feel it. There was no stopping it. It was as the world stopped for a second. It drowned those around her. It was though if it could go wrong that night, it did. She wished for revenge. The blood that ran in her veins always drove for what they saw was right, even if it made them monsters to the eyes to all except family.                                                                      They did acts of evil, but to them, they were kings and queens. But then again when is royalty ever honest and just?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They are Mikaelsons.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Their bite is something you don’t survive unless it is their desire.                  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When crossed, when betrayed, your life is based on their decree. They wish you dead, tomorrow becomes but a dream</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> even living becomes a high wire journey with no end.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To cross a Mikaelson would an act far more stupid than when Donald Trump sat in the White House. It was an act that brought death. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hope tried to walk off the bloodlust.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To be her father was a curse she never wished for, she wanted to be better, the devil may be in her eyes, but she was brought up by Andrea Lebonaire, mainly known as Hayley Marshall, the most significant Alpha in history.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A kind, fierce, loyal and powerful woman.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yet even Hayle</span>
  <span>y</span>
  <span> succumbed to the vampiric bloodlust and wolfish anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tore men and women apart when the overwhelming emotion becomes too much to bear. But even then, Hope had people that the Mikaelson could lean on.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However, Hope couldn’t think of anyone she had right there. </span>
  <span>Sure,</span>
  <span> she the rest of the Mikaelsons but they weren’t there with her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when the youngest Mikaelson saw the kind, Josette Salzman. She knew Josie had darkness, everyone did, and Hope just got to know the darkness that’s in play as Josie lit Penelope Park on fire. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her anger became too much for the night. She held no resentment for her ex-girlfriend, but what she did that night brought out a wave of rage she wished she never felt but one that was always hidden deep in her mind, still present— never calming. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>*******</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The room only lit by the light on her bedside table, causing a light calming feeling falling over the place. Josie sat, surrounded by calm. Just then a voice called out, disrupting the calming of her storm. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yet the voice was a welcome reprieve.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Give me notes and improves for this, please.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Route 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope, asking for help with some dark magic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't had a thorough check of this chapter yet. I will- maybe get around to it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I need your help”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked up from her desk after Hope spoke. A thousand thoughts, driving in a race, winner unknown for the time being. The girl that she had a crush on, asking for help. Why?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> The confusion must have been evident on her face because Hope shut the door and started explaining.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This stuff with Landon is my fault. I can fix it- I know how to track him, but it involves dark magic”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we aren't allowed to use dark magic here, so...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josie didn’t know why she brought that up, other than the pain it will cause her and Lizzie. She wanted to play by the </span>
  <span>rules,</span>
  <span> but Landon stole from her home and hurt Hope. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dark magic had a </span>
  <span>pull,</span>
  <span> and it had its consequences but was that enough to stop her from helping Hope.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> And why was Hope coming to her for help?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the girl who just lit her ex on fire”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> Hope saw her anger and was trying to what, blackmail her? </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josie hoped more than anything Hope wouldn’t do that, but she has the devil in her eyes, just like Klaus Mikaelson.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you blackmailing me?” Hope saw the anger and pain in Josie’s eyes. Like waves crashing down on the rocks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No- I’m just looking for a kindred spirit in revenge”.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>*******</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>{</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Route 29, State Line.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>A glowing- bright orange. A knife unknown in origins, calling out like a beacon. To what was a guessing game without any hints.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>A blinding light was shown next all they could see with burnt bodies on the bus that Landon Kirby once sat on.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>}</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josie's eyes filled with water, hand over her mouth. That wasn’t exactly what she was expecting. Nor was it what she wanted to see.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry Jo. I.</span>
  <span>.. Didn’t</span>
  <span>...Know…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked up to see a sea of emotion raging in Hopes eyes. Josie placed a hand on Hope’s knee and saw Hope visibly relaxed. That brought along a flutter of butterflies in Josie’s stomach. Hope, people touched her she normally tensed- ready for a fight. Yet Hope relaxed under </span>
  <span>Josie's</span>
  <span> touch.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Landon and his actions weren’t your fault. Never has been and never will be. We don’t know </span>
  <span>what's</span>
  <span> happened until we do don’t go down that path. Never go down that path.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josie pulled Hope into a hug half expecting Hope to push her away but instead, she burrowed her head into the crook of Josie’s neck. Josie could feel the tears that were falling from her silent crying. This caused Joises to hold on the tribrid to tighten.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hope didn’t know how long had passed as she cried into Josie’s neck but as her tears began to </span>
  <span>dry,</span>
  <span> she pulled back out of the hug.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry about that. I.</span>
  <span>.. I</span>
  <span> should clean this up”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize for emotions, Hope. I’ll help clean this up, then you go tell dad where Landon is.” Hopes only </span>
  <span>reply</span>
  <span> to what hope said was a gentle nod.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As the girls finished cleaning up the evidence to their forbid </span>
  <span>action's</span>
  <span> Dr Saltzman came walking into the twins’ room.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie have you seen-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped in the middle of asking his question as </span>
  <span>saw</span>
  <span> who else was in the room with his daughter.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls looked at the retired hunter with, question in their eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> he continued.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There's a bus on route 29, state line. Matt said he needs us there”.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. No Legacy Is So Rich As Honesty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The hunt for Landon and a game of flag football</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE<br/>This is where the major divergence of the canon story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No legacy is so rich as honesty.</p><p>Ash replaced beating hearts. Lives that were supposed to have tomorrow became victims to a world told in nothing but fairy tales.</p><p>A picture now burned into her memory. A picture caused by her letting down her walls for a memory of her past. A boy she danced with one day she didn’t hate but ended in heartbreak. A memory of a better day.</p><p>Hope had a million thoughts going through her mind all of which create a storm of anger, yet she was being interrogated by her therapist.</p><p>“Did anyone help you with the spell?”</p><p>Josie, beautiful, wonderful, amazing Josie.</p><p>“No- Can I go now?”</p><p>******</p><p>“Hope!” Josie reached out for Hope's arm turning her around. Hope relaxed as soon as Josie's voice reached her ears.</p><p>The only response to Josie was a bright smile which made her eyes sparkle like the stars in a clear night sky.</p><p>“Are you going after Landon?”</p><p>Hopes eyes became hard and cold at the name of that bastard as she nodded her reply.</p><p>“I know you're angry. I know you want to hurt him. Don’t.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I can promise you that, Jo. I... You are the only person in this state I can ever promise to never hurt” The earnestness and conviction and guilt in Hopes voice made Josies swell and almost break at the same time.</p><p>“Then take me with you”</p><p>Hope saw the determination and stubbornness in Josie's eyes and instantly knew that even if Hope said no that Josie would end up coming with them.</p><p>“Even if I said ‘no’ you would come anyway won't you?”</p><p>The smile she got in to reply was answer enough. But there was still a small problem with Josie coming. Alaric.</p><p>“You best ask Dr Saltzman then”</p><p>*****</p><p>Rafael was under the car taking it apart so that he could join in the mission to get his brother back.</p><p>“You too?” Rafael slid back out of the car with a confused looked on his face but still had a glint of determination in him, clear as day.</p><p>“I coming to get Landon”</p><p>All Hope did was groan in response, hanging her head down to the ground, finally noticing that Raf took the car apart.</p><p>“Put the car back together and ask Dr Salzman”.</p><p>The grin Raf gave was the widest he’d given since Cassie and showed triumph and happiness in getting what he’d wanted.</p><p>As he turned to go and get the headmaster, Ric showed up.</p><p>“Yes, and put on a shirt”.</p><p>With that, the four of them got into the jeep. Alaric and Rafael in the front and the girls in the back.</p><p>*****</p><p>Timberwolves and Stallions faced head to head, ready for a fight where the extraordinary is told to not be themselves. This was the game where the old people told their students to suck. Every single stallion is and was extraordinary, but they were told to hide it.</p><p>However, as Lizzie's dad was with Hope and Josie out chancing the hobbit there was no one to tell her to be anyone but herself.</p><p>“My dad wants us to suck. To lose, to not use our natural advantages. So, let's not. We may be better and stronger, but we can still be ourselves and win without using a little...something supernatural”</p><p>Everyone's attention was on Lizzie. Intrigued as to where she was going and what their game plan was.”</p><p>“Let's win...But do not use any powers... think of this as a training camp”</p><p>Everyone was up for this and wanted to the Timberwolves who the stallions truly are.</p><p>Without showing them who they really are.</p><p>As they split apart to get ready for the game, Lizzie and MG’s eyes met. The boy's face split apart in a smile, one that became even more impossibly wide when Lizzie returned a smile.</p><p>Lizzie saw MG, she knew how she felt about him but was too scared about being hurt by the cute nice nerd because that would break her even more than she already feels she is.</p><p>She may have fallen for MG, but she still didn’t trust anyone but her twin with something so fragile as her heart.</p><p>****</p><p>Fire. Bright and hot. Ready to burn.</p><p>Landon fought for his innocence, but the truth was, innocence just wasn’t Landon Kirby.</p><p>Landon is a runaway, he will never stay, no matter what. He is also a lair, and trust isn’t something he did.</p><p>But Landon Kirby did want Hope Mikaelson. So, for her, he tried to stay, to not run away, to tell the truth.</p><p>He wanted the girl. Even if she did just throw him back into a wall with her mind.</p><p>What he didn’t see as he got back onto his feet was that the only thing stopping her from causing any more damage to him was Josie Saltzman’s hand on Hope's chest.</p><p>Landon Kirby may want to get the girl.</p><p>Josie Saltzman already has her. Not that she knows that.</p><p> </p><p>Yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is what I did instead of all the studying I have to do before the 7th. God help me.<br/>Hope you liked this. I was planning to do another chapter today but I have to get up early.</p><p>Tell me what you want to see in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Small Match Lights A Big Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josie and the others go against the dragon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not fully edited. I did most of this during my English lesson yesterday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fire bright and hot. </p><p>One mistake could end up </p><p>Becoming a scar- a burn. </p><p>Forever there never to heal. </p><p>She knew fire. </p><p>She knew the effects. The burn. The pull. </p><p> </p><p>“She could be a dragon” </p><p>In the cold, dark cellar she could see all the eyes turn to her. </p><p>“There are fire witches but not here. However, there are myths me and Lizzie used to read about women that could turn into dragons” </p><p>As Josie explained her words a loud ringing came from Alaric's hand, Ric brought the stolen phone to his ear, the words loud, heard by all in the cellar. </p><p>“Ric she’s a dragon” </p><p>Dragons were fire </p><p>They could not burn. </p><p>They pull you in they, entrance you to wonder stare in awe. They were the beauty in the world. </p><p>Yet if you get to close you will burn. You will never see tomorrow if you’re not careful.  </p><p>Josette Salzman loves to play with fire. She loves the heat before the burn. Loved the enchanting beauty of the never still flame. </p><p> </p><p>Fire was Josie Saltzman. </p><p> </p><p>It was her playground, her home, even her heart was protected by the bright roaring flames. </p><p> Her thoughts of dragons brought her away from the conversation happening between her father and Dorian until she felt a warm hand resting on her bicep.  </p><p>“Sorry, what did you say?” Jo sheepishly asked the auburn-haired girl. </p><p>“How do we defeat her?” </p><p>“That depends on what you read, the most common is steel- a sword but the least known say magic, a magic that is powerful and mind corrupting, magic only performed by those brave enough...which sounds a lot like...” </p><p>“Dark magic” Hope and Josie finished together. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Dark magic’ </em>made the beating in his chest stop. NO! No- they can’t do dark magic! It gets into your soul and corrupts them; He can’t let his baby girl go through that. But his main fear about them doing this was, Hope Mikaelson.  She was a Mikaelson, dark magic was hate-based. The hate would take control over her and she may become her father. </p><p>“I may know a spell” Hope spoke in confidence voice. A voice that held no hesitation.  </p><p>“WHAT!?”  </p><p>All the teenager's heads turn towards the unexpected voice. Alaric's thoughts came aloud. He could no longer hold back what was running around in his head. </p><p>Why does Hope know this? She shouldn’t know this. The confusion and anger turned towards Hope wanting an explanation. </p><p>“Freya” </p><p>Was all he got as a response which did absolutely nothing to quell his temper and disappointment but this time it was all directed towards the eldest Mikaelson. </p><p>“How about we try the knife first” </p><p>****** </p><p>Josie saw the dragon, a queen ready attack, to fire.  </p><p>Josie saw her match, her spirit, her soul as another being standing Infront of her but today was not the day to dwell on these thoughts, needed to either wound the beast or just play distraction. She was ready, she had to be. And she loved to play fire vs fire. The odds are even. The light was forever bright.  </p><p>Fire came naturally to Josie after all what fire does not destroy, it hardens. </p><p>Josette Saltzman didn’t ever really need to chant her fire spell, and when she did, they became more powerful, she was going to have to go all out for this. </p><p>As the Dragon saw Josie it became enraged, the desire to hurt became the only thought at the forefront of its mind.  </p><p>The fire surges towards the throat ready to rupture to show the world, As the fire came from her it was equalled battled by fire just as great just as powerful. The confusion to the power caused the dragon’s fire to stop so she could examine the source of the power.  </p><p>The sight was one to behold. A beautiful young woman with brunette hair, a vision of innocence yet untapped darkness, her hand gripping the hand of the personification of power- a truly bewitching sight. Two gorgeous women looking like angles from heaven with the power of the Gods.  </p><p>Distracted by the dangerous beauty Infront, the dragon didn’t notice the knife until It was in her already in her chest.  </p><p>Her heart pierced by the very thing that could free her.  </p><p> </p><p>***** </p><p> </p><p>The dragon fell to the ground, dead to all. Or so they thought.  </p><p>As Hope and Josie examined what they thought was a dead dragon person they saw the hand twitch. </p><p>Both girls saw the imminent danger and backed up from the body dragging the others with them. </p><p>Hope looked towards Josie, words unspoken but known, a bond not understood but embraced.  </p><p>They both pushed the guys into the cellar locking the door with a bit of magic.  </p><p>They knew Hope could do the spell without Josie’s help but doing a spell she's never done before whilst in danger was probably a stupid idea, so Josie got to play with fire in her hands once again. </p><p>Josie grabbed Hopes hand as the dragon changed into its true form. </p><p>A dragon real as fire, as beautiful as the sunset.  </p><p>It went and reached the sky, above the tree and dove down the two witches, its anger true.  </p><p>Josie’s fire ready to defend Hope as the dragon came at them.  </p><p>As Josie fought fire with fire, Hope was chanting the death spell at the dragon. </p><p>“Eamque mortem die invocabo nomen deae invocon morti” </p><p>“Normen deae invoco morti” </p><p>Hope chanted, the dark magic killing the dragon from the inside almost as if it were set ablaze, her fire-eating her from the belly of the beast so to speak. </p><p>A fire so bright, so powerful it could kill those unburnt by the truth of fire. </p><p>It turns out that dragons never were uneffaced by fire. Never were the rulers of the flames.  </p><p>Yet they still held a beauty about them, a creature so unaffected by others however always defending themselves when attacked. Now so damaged by the actions of men. </p><p> </p><p>In the end, even beauty can break.  </p><p> </p><p>“We should probably let them out” Josie said as she turned towards the cellar. </p><p>Hope pouted in reply “Dr Saltzman's going to find a way to punish us, you know, that right?”  </p><p>The smile Josie gave was entirely enchanting and her smile remained among one of the most breath-taking sights Hope has ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>****** </p><p> </p><p>As the guys climbed out of the cellar the look of anger was clear as day and fully directed at the girls, who's heads were down while they looked at the ground suddenly finding the mud beneath their feet beyond interesting. </p><p>“Hope! Josie! You know what dark magic does. That hatred Hope, that’s what made your father the way he was. That’s what made him evil!” </p><p>“Dad shut up! If Hope didn’t know this spell, we’d be dead. Just be glad that Lizzie and I still have a father, and that you still have both of your children!” </p><p>With those parting words, Jo dragged Hope to the Jeep. The Jeep that which was now missing. </p><p> </p><p>******* </p><p> </p><p>Dorian walked out to the field,  </p><p>“What I miss?” </p><p>Penepole looked up, a smirk fully present as she delivered the news. </p><p>“We won” </p><p>Dorian looked towards the field, he wondered if they broke the rules and if that was the case then Ric wasn’t going to be happy.  </p><p>Just as he went to ask what exactly happened, he saw Lizzie throw a punch at Dina. </p><p>Dorian’s phone rang just as he ran to break up the fight.  </p><p> </p><p>“Can you come and get us?” Alaric’s voice rang out over the line.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hoped you enjoyed this. I wanted to go a little in the relationship between fire and Josie and how she would view an animal known for its power over fire.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Kiss To Be Or Not To Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Punishment for a fight. A punishment for forbidden magic. </p><p> </p><p>But is that bad or was it the perfect alone time?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, It feels like its been forever since I've uploaded a chapter. </p><p>Busy life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This makes no sense dad, why are we being punished” </p><p>“Because you started a brawl at a charity football game” </p><p> Annoyance radiated from Lizzie; she knew that doing something in Mystic Falls that got her hands dirty was better than getting thrown into jail.  </p><p> </p><p>Which was just a transition cell for the werewolves, it was just creepy- she couldn’t survive that.  </p><p>Nor could she survive her dad's pet cop, Sheriff Donovan, locking her in an actual cell. </p><p>But in her defence, she was provoked! </p><p>Dana was flirting with MG!  </p><p>How was she going to let her go when she did that?! </p><p> </p><p>After the game, more like after the brawl- MG and Lizzie talked about why Lizzie acted like the jealous girlfriend. </p><p>She thought about lying but this was her chance because she saw MG’s eyes were void of anger but full of hope. </p><p>Lizzie thought that now the dream ‘Mizzie’ was a reality that they were going to be the next Edward and Bella.  </p><p>MG being her charming vampire, her endgame. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing could bring her down, but this is the LAST thing she wanted to be doing today. </p><p>She never wanted to do this. </p><p> </p><p>At least she was with MG and Josie. </p><p> </p><p>But why were her twin and her pet wolf here? Neither of them was involved in the game- let alone in school.  </p><p> </p><p>“Can I at least offer a rebuttal in my defence, if it pleases the court? </p><p>Okay- first of all, I was provoked. My response was totally proportional considering the levels of abuse that I was forced to endure. </p><p>And secondly...” </p><p>Hopes amused chuckle caused Lizzie to panic and went straight to what she does best. </p><p>Blame Josie. </p><p>“If anyone should take the blame, it’s Josie” </p><p> </p><p>“What?”  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I totally cracked under cross, but you just had to run off with Scooby and dad, leaving me with no one to keep me sane”  </p><p> </p><p>She knew Hope and Jo had gotten closer, they had never been truly distance from each other, it felt as though she was losing her twin to her. </p><p>Yet Lizzie, still found that it was.... unexpected when Hope Mikaelson defended Josie. </p><p>“Way to go and throw your sister under the bus.”  </p><p>Hopes snarky comment took everyone by surprise it seemed, including Josie. </p><p>“Thank you, Hope” </p><p>The connection between the two teenagers was palatable and although Lizzie may not be full of hate towards Hope, she didn’t trust Hope with her twins' heart. </p><p>The connection made Lizzie defensive- she knew that it felt like she was losing Josie, but she didn’t know why she defensive over Hope defending Jo. </p><p> </p><p>“What did two daddy's girl's possibility do? You never get in trouble”. </p><p> </p><p>Before the girls could stutter a response, Alaric spoke up, his answer just creating a burning curiosity in Lizzie, a mystery that she had a desire to solve. </p><p> </p><p>“They know what they did”. </p><p> </p><p>******* </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope and Josie were picking up rubbish in comfortable silence, but a question ran through Hopes mind- so distracted by the thoughts causing a rise of frustration- the youngest Mikaelson struck her foot with the sharp end of a trash picker. </p><p>She groaned in pain. </p><p>Josie's head shot up at the noise. </p><p>She ran to Hope, herself hurt at Hopes pain. </p><p>“Oh my god. What do I do?” </p><p>“Pull it out” Hope spoke through gritted teeth. </p><p>At Josie's clear hesitation Hope to further urge her,  </p><p>“Pull it out- I can heal myself”  </p><p>At that Josie pulled the sharp object out of Hopes foot, causing Josie to fall to the ground.  </p><p>After what like minutes Josie spoke up,  </p><p>“You poked yourself” </p><p>The amused smile playing upon the brunettes created a loving smile to grace the Mikaelson’s face and a gracefully amused laugh to bubble inside her. </p><p>As Hope pulled Josie up from the ground, this caused the siphon and tribrid to become close. </p><p> </p><p>A tension grew instantly, one that was not entirely uncomfortable but one where thoughts caused a war against the heart.  </p><p>Hope chose heart over mind.  </p><p>Hopes hand softly came up to Josie's face and caressed her cheek, she brought herself closer to the siphon- eyes brought up to Josies seeking permission for the kiss she craved.  </p><p>Permission that she got. </p><p> </p><p>Hope lips were inches away from Josies. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just as Hope went in for the kiss.</p><p> Josie was attacked by pain which was not hers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I haven't edited this- not really. And I started this a while ago but only just got this finished. <br/>I don't really like slow burns but it feels like I'm doing just that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Stone Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Off to fight and save Lizzie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure of this chapter. It's not my best I don't think but I still hope you enjoy.</p><p>The on;y reason I actually did this was to avoid my homework so the inspiration wasn't all there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spreading - </p><p>Attacking </p><p>Killing  </p><p>Slowly </p><p>  </p><p>Lizzie was hurt- turning to stone. She had protected the school and everyone outside.  </p><p>That’s what she did instead of trying to save herself of the murderous pain. </p><p> </p><p>The gargoyle stalking the Salvatore Boarding School for the knife. </p><p> </p><p>And for more victims.  </p><p> </p><p>Hungry for blood but protective of those who without darkness running through their veins.  </p><p>Magic it itself maybe- yet it knows the damage magic can create.  </p><p> </p><p>******** </p><p> </p><p>“Jo!” </p><p>Hope grabbed onto the twin who was groaning in pain. </p><p>Josie knew the pain running through her body was not hers.  </p><p> </p><p>Her sister was in danger and she wasn’t there to help her.  </p><p>She had to go. She had to fight. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not my pain. It’s Lizzie’s” </p><p> </p><p>******** </p><p> </p><p>Everyone was hiding. A spell protected them from the prying eyes for their hunter.  </p><p>Alaric was wondering the hall looking for the walking fairy tale when he walked right into Hope and...Penelope?  </p><p>“How are you here?” </p><p>“I siphoned the spell” </p><p>Alaric turned to see his other daughter, with a fire raging in her eyes. </p><p>“I’m here too...”   </p><p>Pen spoke to no one in particular.  </p><p>“I don’t think he noticed” Hope staged whispered back to Penelope. </p><p>Hope and Penelope have always had an almost friendship. One built on bitchy banter.  </p><p>When Penelope hurt Josie Hope couldn’t look her in the eyes. She was left with a wave of anger she didn’t want to show towards the raven-haired girl.  So, when Hope replied to her a smile grew upon her face. </p><p>But all Hope got from the Saltzman's were glares.  </p><p> </p><p>“So, Monster?” Hopes seriousness slipping back on- she was ready to fight. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know much but when it attacks it poisons its victims and they slowly turned to stone.  </p><p> </p><p>There's one thing. A theory... I don’t think it harms humans” </p><p> </p><p>The witches all looked at one another, silently communicating. </p><p>“Great... Your safe but we all get killed... Great.” </p><p> </p><p>******** </p><p> </p><p>Slowly walking, slowly observing. </p><p>Head twisting towards the smell of magic. </p><p> </p><p>The smell was so powerful, so intoxicating. </p><p>So rare and new. </p><p> </p><p>The gargoyle now stood in front from of the magic.  </p><p> </p><p>Three witches. Eyes honed in on the smallest- the power radiating from the witch could be seen through its eyes. </p><p>The witches created fire to hold it back- to melts its stone. </p><p> The fire created a fit of anger inside its rock-like heart. </p><p> </p><p>They saw that their magic did not affect the gargoyle. </p><p>Hope attacked it with a sword- yet it still held no effect toward the monster. </p><p> </p><p>“Distract it. I’ve got an idea”  </p><p> </p><p>Hope went behind the trio.  </p><p>They looked powerful- like the Old Guard. </p><p> </p><p>“Quem stabam ut liquidus, et ignem ad conflandum </p><p> </p><p>Gyriste petra se liomeni fotia” </p><p> </p><p>Hope was chanting as Penelope and Josie threw fire, and Ric attacked with arrows, holding the beat back. </p><p> </p><p>“Obratit Kamen na lapidem </p><p> Kyawwat petra na gesmelte dife fonn” </p><p> </p><p>The monster stopped. </p><p>It became nothing but a statue-  </p><p>One that blew and crumpled to the ground like a building caught in a bomb.  </p><p> </p><p>The pain that was growing inside Josie left as Lizzie healed from her wound.  </p><p>The death of a being was a cure to the statue-like state.  </p><p> </p><p>********** </p><p> </p><p>The night became silent.  </p><p>Everyone to shaken up to party through the night. </p><p> </p><p>Hopes thoughts on a kiss that was not to be.  </p><p>Hope paced in her room debating if she should go to the twins' room to talk to the object of her thoughts. </p><p>What brought Hope out of spiral was a quiet knock on the door.  </p><p> </p><p>Josie's thoughts matched Hopes but she couldn’t sleep without knowing if Hope's heart matched hers.  </p><p> </p><p>Hope opened the door to Josie; she couldn’t help but smile when she saw the taller girl. </p><p>“Jo?” </p><p>“Can I come in?”  </p><p>The shyness was clear in Josies which caused the classic Mikaelson smirk to appear on Hopes face. </p><p> </p><p>Josie turned to Hope when she heard the door close, </p><p>“About earlier-” </p><p>“The almost kiss?”  </p><p>Josie nodded at the finished sentence.  </p><p>“I wanted to kiss you, I still do, and I have wanted to kiss since we were 14 Jo” </p><p>Hopes words created a gorgeous smile to grace Josie's face. </p><p>“I wanted to kiss you too” </p><p>Hope and Josie moved closer together, Hope’s arms came around Josie's neck, she brought her lips to Josie's ear and seductively whispered, </p><p>“How about now? Do you still want to kiss me?”  </p><p>Hope lips then moved to hover over Josies, refusing to kiss her without permission and let Josie make the next move, be that a kiss or a rejection. </p><p>Josie connected her lips to Hopes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The kiss was soft, but it was like electric. </p><p>It was intimate and passionate. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was the beginning of something new.  </p><p>It was the beginning of their future. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was the start of something they never wanted to end.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So 9 chapters until they kiss. But not official yet.</p><p>Tell me what you want to see in the comments or DM me on insagram @mythoi.pan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Courage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lizzie, Landon and then a trip to Mystic Falls High.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter. </p><p>I got a little distracted through it, not gonna lie.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness,<br/>Only evaded by the low light that sat on the end table by the bed that Lizzie was settled down on.<br/>Waiting for her twin to return from wherever she had been for last... 20 minutes.</p><p>The door opened to reveal her sister with a lovestruck smile that was sure to make sun pale in comparison.</p><p>Lizzie had to look away, positive she would become blind by the brightness of her sister’s smile.</p><p>Although she loved her sister’s happiness, she had wonder what the cause was, who was the cause?</p><p>And if it was the rather short Mikaelson.</p><p>“Hope kissed me”</p><p>Ah, so it was the wolfie witch.</p><p>“I always knew you were into bestiality.”</p><p>That caused a blush to rise to Josie cheeks and stutter form from her throat.</p><p>“W-What?!”</p><p>The amusement was clear on Lizzie's face.<br/>A sudden thought rushed through her mind.<br/>One that caused a giddy smile to grow on her face.</p><p>“We can go on double dates now!!”</p><p>Lizzie screamed as she jumped up and hugged Josie.<br/>Her action caused laughter to fall from Jo’s lips.</p><p>“Wait. Double Date?”</p><p>“Oh...yeah. Me and MG”</p><p>Josie's face had a joyful smile printed upon her lips and hit Lizzie in the arm,</p><p>“Finally. Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“I just did.”</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                 **********</p><p> </p><p>To know such a beauty but never be able to touch.</p><p>The torture that his heart could not handle.</p><p>The torture he refused to go through.</p><p> </p><p>A few days after the incident with the gargoyle Landon and Raf were brought back to the school by Jeremey.<br/>It seemed that trouble found them everywhere, but this was hell on earth for Landon.</p><p>A hell he did not wish to be in.</p><p> </p><p>The brothers had heard all about the Great Hope Mikaelson.</p><p>Wanted by all.</p><p>Obtained by non.</p><p>Feared for the last name inherited by a monstrous family, from a father who was a king feared by history.<br/>And a mother who was queen beloved by all.</p><p>He just thought that it was because fear surpassed the want of the Mikaelson heir.</p><p>He thought that if he asked the lone soul out, he would get the girl that was infested in the dreams of all that wanted her.</p><p> </p><p>He knocked on the door that belonged to Hope.</p><p>He heard shuffling behind the door- just as his courage was beginning to fade the door was opened to reveal the Mikaelson.</p><p>“Landon?”</p><p>He shuffled his feet a little, his eyes stayed on the ground too nervous to look her in the eye as he regained what courage faded.</p><p>Landon looked back up when he felt brave enough or was it stupid enough?</p><p>“Um- Will you... will you go out with me?</p><p>Like on a date- with just the two of us- kind of date?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope face had nothing but a blank expression.<br/>There was nothing except a hint of boredom.</p><p>When he finished Hopes face morphed into surprised then went back to boredom and a raised a perfect brow.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>And with that, she shut the door on his face.</p><p> </p><p>He knocked on the door again and again and still got no reply.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like hours Josie came up to the door and knocked.</p><p>“She’s not answering,” Landon told the brunette siphon.</p><p>Her reply was spat out with venom the curly-haired boy thought she was incapable of,</p><p>“I wonder why.”</p><p>The door opened after she spat out her reply and a hand grabbed Jo’s arm and pulled her inside the room, the door shutting on Landon's face once again.</p><p>Landon got the hint and left with his tail in between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                     **********</p><p> </p><p>Hope greeted Josie with a soft kiss that was meant to be chaste but both loving the feeling of the others lips the kiss carried on longer then Hope meant.</p><p>When they finally were able to break apart Hope grabbed Josie's hand and kissed it lightly.</p><p>A nervous shine made it to Hopes eyes,</p><p>“I know we have to go to that assembly, but I wanted to ask you something first,”</p><p>Josie's hand caressed Hopes face, Hope instantly melted int her hand,</p><p>“You ask me anything, Hope.”</p><p>A smile graced Hopes face, genuine but shy.</p><p>She bit her lip before finally gaining the courage to ask the one question that had been on her mind for what felt like forever,</p><p>“Will you go on a date with me on Saturday?”</p><p>Josie kissed Hope in lieu of a reply.</p><p>“Is that a yes?”</p><p>The laugh she got in reply was beauty itself.</p><p>“Yes. It was and is yes. Now let's get to the assembly.”</p><p>Josie said as she dragged Hope towards the hall.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                             **********</p><p> </p><p>An infiltration mission in Mystic Falls High.<br/>Lizzie, Josie, Kaleb, MG, Hope and Landon were the spies on the mission that Alric Saltzman was too old and too human to do.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to the high school Lizzie split them up into teams.</p><p>“Okay so Landon is going to get his wedgy trauma in check, this is the plan.<br/>We are going split up into three groups: Jos and Hope, Me and MG, and that leaves Kaleb and the Hobbit.</p><p>That understood? Good. Go. NOW!”</p><p>With that the groups split up, the only people that objected to the groups were Kaleb and Landon.</p><p>“Who made you Boss-”</p><p>“I’m not going wi-”</p><p>Everyone had already left, leaving them alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had no idea what the day had planned for them.</p><p>However, everyone felt the acrimony in the air.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will be the super squad in Mystic Falls High.</p><p> </p><p>Anything you want to see tell me in comments or on Instagram @mythoi.pan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Casket Of Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A prison of those who have no choice.</p><p> A future is seen in the zombies that walk through the halls of building where a past was dark it left those they loved lying in a casket.</p><p>Casket.</p><p>That’s what she felt like she was in.</p><p>Her heart pounding</p><p>Cause unknown</p><p>The beating deafening</p><p>Heart pounding</p><p>Creator of dizziness</p><p>Bang Bang</p><p>Against her chest</p><p>Suffocating in</p><p>Her casket of thoughts</p><p>Yet her head so empty</p><p>Like death</p><p>she tried to understand</p><p>but all she feels is</p><p>the pounding</p><p>of her heart</p><p>here she is</p><p>lying at rest</p><p>in her</p><p>casket of thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing keeping her grounded, keeping her out of the casket, was the goddess of her thought.</p><p>Was the hand holding her own, the fingers laced between her own.</p><p>It was Josette Saltzman keeping Hope grounded.</p><p> </p><p>They came to a stop in the middle of the hall of the dead.</p><p> </p><p>“Plan?”</p><p>Josie asked the Mikaelson.</p><p>Hope thought of Dana and who she was- or what she was.</p><p>She was heartless and unable to be kind.</p><p>Hope could only think of one group of people who would willingly be her friend.</p><p> </p><p>The popular.</p><p> </p><p>Just as the she-wolf was going to tell Josie her thoughts on where they should go to ask about the queen bitch of the school when Gollum approached.  </p><p>“Hey, so Kaleb ditched me. I wondered if I could work with you”</p><p>Landon asked, his eyes solely on Hope as though he didn’t even realise that Josie was there, let alone the fact that their hands were still connected.</p><p>“I’m sorry, you two look traumatised. Is this loser bothering you?”</p><p>“He keeps trying me to buy his mixtape.”</p><p>“Gross. We’re going to lunch. You guys hungry”</p><p>Josie looked at Hope with a blinding smile, before looking back at the cheerleaders and replying,</p><p>“Famished.”</p><p> </p><p>With that Hope and Josie go to join the cheerleaders for lunch.</p><p>Both only truly hungry for information.</p><p> </p><p>But they could go for a burger as well. At least Hope could.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                     ********</p><p> </p><p>Rafael saw raven hair that belonged to the only person that wasn’t going to try and force him into anything.</p><p>He approached the girl who was thinking about everything yet nothing.</p><p>It was like she was stuck in a casket of her thought.</p><p> </p><p>The boy’s hand on her shoulder was the thing to open the box that suffocating her.</p><p>She looked him up and down, as though she is trying to see his worth.</p><p>In the end, all she did was nod.</p><p>“You know the wolves are going to come for you, right?”</p><p>The reply she got in reply was a charming smile.</p><p> </p><p>Conversation flew between the pair like they were only friends.</p><p>The only thing stopping them was the alpha of the school pack.</p><p>Penelope knew she beat one wolf easy but to have the whole pack after her, was something she didn’t want.</p><p>She was cocky, not stupid.</p><p> </p><p>So, she left for class.</p><p>She admired the bravery of the young wolf when he escorted her.</p><p>Which of course only ended in conflict.</p><p>Penelope only did what damage she could without causing too much of a scene.  </p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>Hope and Josie got what they wanted.</p><p>Got the information that they craved.</p><p>Yet to escape the cult called cheerleading, they did what thought was the only escape route.</p><p>The went to the bathroom. With lust-filled eyes and wandering hands.</p><p>Lips connected to others.</p><p>Josie picked Hope up and set her down on the sink, her tongue asking for entrance, a request gladly given.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened to the bathroom, a cheerleader in toe.</p><p>“Oh, I was Just—”</p><p>She stopped when she noticed what was going on.</p><p>“Oh… well I’m going to leave you two alone. Before I do that Lizzie is looking for you two.</p><p>Maybe don’t let her catch her twin in that position”</p><p>With that, she strutted out.</p><p>*****</p><p>When they got themselves presentable again, they left to find the blond twin.</p><p>“While you two were off doing things…...</p><p>We, the heroes, found Dana.</p><p>Dead”</p><p> </p><p>Just as her words left her mouth the blond awoke from her death.</p><p> </p><p>“You do know how to read a pulse right?”</p><p>Lizzie just glared at Hope in reply.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't go into detail about the conversation between Raf and Pen for a few reasons.<br/>1. didn't have time<br/>2. didn't really know what to write.</p><p>That is also why this chapter is rather small. I have work that needs to be done soon. Also need to get dinner.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Not A Superhero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope makes a call and watches Supergirl.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is small because It's kinda hard to write when words are blurring. <br/>I'm getting my glasses soon so writing will be easier.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goo.</p>
<p>Everywhere.</p>
<p>That was it. Hope was meant to be a teenager.</p>
<p>She was meant to be planning her first date with Josie, not play the superhero.</p>
<p>That was it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Hope took a very long shower, to remove the guts from places it was not supposed to be, she grabbed her phone and made a call to people she knew would help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                                                                                               ***********</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ring.</p>
<p>Ring.</p>
<p>Ring.</p>
<p>“Love.”</p>
<p>Kol’s face joined her phone screen. A smile splitting upon his face when he’s met with Hope.</p>
<p>“As glad as I am about this call, I’m guessing it’s not social?”</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope was watching Supergirl- ready to yell at the tension between Lena and Kara- when a gentle knock at her door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew who it was, that sent so beautifully, uniquely Josie’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come in.”</p>
<p>Hope’s voice but gentle, the only response she got was Jo slipping into her room, shutting her door behind her.</p>
<p>Josie settled into Hopes bed, Hope resting her head on Jos’ shoulder, her eyes not leaving the TV screen but hand interwinds with the other girls’ hand.</p>
<p>“I spoke to my uncle today.</p>
<p>I want to be a teenager; I don’t want to play a superhero.</p>
<p>I want to be able to graduate without the title ‘monster slyer’ under my belt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, I told him what was going on. I didn’t even need to ask anything. He’s coming here to help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More like takeover.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie's thumb brushed over Hope’s knuckles as she thought about everything.</p>
<p>Having adult do the work they are supposed to, would be amazing.</p>
<p>It staying that way is unlikely though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dads going to freak.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smirk that grew on Hopes face screamed trouble. There was no denying it. And it created a feeling of unease within in Josie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, he’s not going to know until tomorrow.</p>
<p>When they all show up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The answer to Josie's question was a distracting kiss from the lips which she chased when they left far too soon for her liking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pouting at not getting another kiss, Josie turned to see what Hope was watching.</p>
<p>“Are you watching Supergirl?”</p>
<p>Hope huffed, causing Jo to raise an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“The only thing missing is Supercorp.</p>
<p>They belong together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Hope cuddled into Josie they both fell victim to the Sandman.  </p>
<p>The two lovers felt true happiness in their hearts, and they couldn’t wait for tomorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tomorrow the whole family is coming back to the beginning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NOTE:</p>
<p>1). I'm thinking about making a Supercorp story. It would have Smart Kara, a Kara who isn't just a female Clark Kent because that annoys me.</p>
<p> 2). A Pirate Hosie story. I really like the idea of the Mikaelsons being really famous pirates. </p>
<p>PLEASE tell me what you think. I'm thinking about doing when this is done but I also wouldn't mind doing another at the time. <br/>SO please tell me what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Always and Forever Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Mikaelsons are here.<br/>And someone else.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Always and Forever.</p><p>A bond that held them together for a thousand years.</p><p>Happiness fought for but never held for long.</p><p>Until they got their hope.</p><p>They found family and lost some along the way.</p><p>But happiness is what they found.</p><p>What remains of always and forever stood Infront of the gates to school which held their Hope.</p><p>There to fight a fight of forgotten monsters.</p><p>There to keep a promise.</p><p>There for family. The Mikaelsons stood proud as the gates opened.</p><p>Hope was leaning against the doorframe as her family came into view.</p><p>There stood the most powerful beings in the world.</p><p> </p><p>And Cami.</p><p> </p><p>Hopes family was really Infront of her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>**************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cami was saved.</p><p>Before Lucien could get to her Klaus had her go to France, he gave her enough money to have a wonderful life.</p><p>She was his soul mate and he fought to keep, even if that meant never seeing her again.</p><p>However, they stayed in touch and together.</p><p>Every chance Klaus got he went to her. Sometimes he brought Elijah or Hayley and Hope.</p><p>Cami is as much a Mikaelson as Hayley.</p><p>She was also like Hopes second mum. Although Cami could never replace Hayley, she was the closet thing Hope has to motherly figure. Cami was also the only person who could stay.</p><p>She made a promise, that once Klaus dies, she will follow Hope to Mystic Fall if she wished to return.</p><p>So, Cami did.</p><p>She’s been looking for a house big enough for all the Mikaelsons when they stayed.</p><p>She’s found the perfect house. Or well she got it built. ( <a href="https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/7979-E-Boulevard-Dr-Alexandria-VA-22308/82741014_zpid/">Cami's house in Mystic Falls</a> ).</p><p> </p><p>Yes, she was at the school because of a phone call and yes she was there because of a promise but that wasn’t the only reasons.</p><p>She had something to ask Hope.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so no Cami did not die and she is here to stay. </p><p>Sorry, this chapter is so little.<br/>I just have no inspiration right now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Always and Forever Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Always and forever was a promise to never be broken. </p><p>It’s been two years since the Mikaelson family was in the same building. </p><p>Hope felt guilty. It was a feeling she had for many reasons. <br/>She felt guilty because she’s at fault for her parents and her uncle’s death. <br/>She felt guilty that she brought her whole family here to fight a battle she didn’t want to fight- a battle because she gave her trust to someone who didn’t deserve it. Someone who broke her trust without a second thought. <br/>She felt guilty for being happy. Happy with Josie. </p><p>Hope felt as though she didn’t deserve that happiness. That didn’t deserve the butterflies. Or the smile that is beyond genuine. </p><p>She felt as though she deserved no lightness. Only darkness. </p><p>                        **********</p><p>“Hey love” </p><p>Hope ran to her uncle Kol. A smile was bright on her face. <br/>When she reached the original she was brought into a strong hug. <br/>She felt safe in his arms. </p><p>“What? No hello to us?”</p><p>“Aunt Rebekah” </p><p>Hope left Kols arms to be wrapped in both Rebekah’s arms as well as Freya’s. </p><p>“Hello, littlest wolf” Freya spoke softly into Hope’s ear. </p><p>When she left her aunts arms she said her helloes to Davina, Cami and Keelin. Once she said her helloes she took baby Nik out of Keelin’s arms. Holding her baby cousin in her arms. </p><p>“Well isn’t this lovely. But there’s a reason we are here. So shall we get to it?” <br/> Kol spoke, taking Hope out of her cooing of Nik. </p><p>“Yeah. Penelope is testing Landon. And Dr S. Is about to announce something. So if you head to his office he’ll be there soon. <br/>Aunt Bex where’s Marcel?” </p><p> </p><p>                       *********</p><p>Alaric stood tall. Ready to admit his judgment alone is not enough. <br/>To tell them that the students should have a say. </p><p> </p><p>Alaric announced the forming of the honour Council. <br/>There will be a witch, a werewolf, a vampire and Hope. Along with Emma Tig. </p><p>Not only will the chosen people be the deciding vote on many things, but they will also be the head of that faction. </p><p>Emma was the voice for the younger years. </p><p>                       *********</p><p>Alaric walked towards his office, hearing voices muffled through the door. </p><p>He just thought that maybe a few students had questions or maybe Dorian and Emma were waiting for him. </p><p>But when he opened the door to his office he felt his heart stop. </p><p>He felt his blood freeze. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve gone grey Ric.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Nightmare turned reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frozen still from nightmares long fought to forget. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A great evil left the world yet its name still ran around. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Here sat in his room of safety, nightmares from his past. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mikaelsons. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alaric demanded yet nervousness sewn into his voice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ric, you’ve got my niece fighting monsters. You’ve got children fighting monsters. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’d just expect we’d sit still and do nothing?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Freya spoke in a steel like voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No emotion present yet it formed an aura of anger. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have Marcel out on research and looking through old journals. After all we are the originals. We’ve been around for a while.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kol said while paying more attention to his surroundings than the man he was addressing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m staying here. I’ll be working as a psychologist. From what I know you have Ms. Tig. Who is also a teacher. I doubt people can talk to her all the time.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alaric gaped at what was happening in front of him. He was being told what to do by Mikaelsons. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? NO!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shouted, making all eyes turn to him. He was now victim to six glares including baby Nik’s. Which was just cute and held no power but that cuteness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Divina held out a file for Alaric. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took the file and read it over. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anger took over her features. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rage was a tsunami hitting the city. Nothing left but crashing destruction. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does Caroline know?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rebekah laughed at this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As if he wouldn’t tell her. He got the best lawyers in America to explain everything to her.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alaric moved over to his desk, he sat down and brought out a bottle of whiskey. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is there anything else I need to know?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">********</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Josie was sat in the canteen with Lizzie, MG and Penelope when Hope walked over and sat next to her. Her hand instinctively going to Josie’s thigh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No one but Lizzie really knew they were dating. Though most suspected. Hope didn’t get close to most people but suddenly she’s got a bunch of friends and was closest to Josie. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which in itself isn’t that surprising considering Josie was everyone’s favourite. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the constant touching. The never really leaving ones side and knowing what the others is feeling? Now that is what makes them think they are dating. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But there are still those who think that they are nothing but really great friends. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The main advocate for that thought is no other than Landon Kirby. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Landon and Rafael were brought back to the school late last night by Jeremy Gilbert. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone noticed that they were gone and that they came back. But none care. -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Landon thought that because of their dance that Hope Mikaelson was meant to be his and he refused that Hope was or would be with anyone but him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was brought out of his thoughts when he sees a short raven haired girl drag Raf away to the table where </span>
  <span class="s2">she </span>
  <span class="s1">was sitting. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*********</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jed stood tall in the gym. He was alpha and he couldn’t take the whispering that he wasn’t the strongest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">High on the ego bruising he challenged the strongest person he could think of. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Knowing that they weren’t cutout to be alpha. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He challenged Hope Mikaelson. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He did so infornt of everyone. Including a group of strangers he’d never seen before. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Those strangers spoken in language he didn’t recognise to the Mikaelson heir. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It seem their words just made Hops want to win. What to accept the challenge. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every student in school knew that she couldn’t deny the challenge. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So she didn’t. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah. I’m leaving this chapter with more questions than answers. </p><p>Sorry. Kind of.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. All Hail The Alpha.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jed vs Hope. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And an ‘I love you’</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A circle bated of breath. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A scurry of thoughts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Students and staff alike waited for the fight to begin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They knew Hope could not lose. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They waited to witness a leader rise to power. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The foolish Alpha with an easily busied ego charged towards calm tribrid. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope moved out the way just before his body collided with hers, sending him in a wall. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Jed become stunned because of his head meeting a concrete wall, Hope threw a punch hitting his kidney then tailbone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jed fell to the floor with pain but refused to be beaten so early. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stood up and gained his balance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His focus fully back on Hope. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He went closer to Hope. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walked in circles around each other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like wolves in fight looking for the best place to attack. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jed ran towards Hope, jumping so he could kick Hope in her solar plexus. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope in turn grabbed the leg heading towards her and threw him towards the growing crowd. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She walked towards him with a deadliness that could terrify the dead from their graves.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as Jed stood up from the humiliation of being thrown across the room by someone half the size him, he fell to the ground, unconscious from the punch to the chin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He fell like a dropped board to the cold ground. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The wolves of the Salvador pack knelt on one knee to show their submission to their new Alpha. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">**********</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope didn’t want to be alpha. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But she couldn’t say no to a challenge. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was a wolf but also a Mikaelson. He should be lucky that his heart is still beating within the confines of his body. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Jed fell to the ground no one was surprised but still relished in the fight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The crowd went crazy and full cheer at Hopes win. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, Hope had no idea what was going to happen next. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was something in the air but she could not tell if the tidings it brought were good or if it was the Valkyries getting ready to take the living to the halls of Valhalla. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">********</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope paced her room. Thoughts running wild. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What the hell had she done. She wasn’t ready. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A pack is family. They were now her responsibility. What if something was to happen? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as Hope was getting lost in her thoughts Josie ran to Hope and brought her into an embrace. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope put her head in the crook of Josie’s neck, breathing in the scent of the person that held her heart. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope slowly withdrew her face from the safety of Josie’s neck to whispered,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I know it’s early and that we haven’t been dating for long or even gone on a proper date yet but I love you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything about you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How your smile seems to bring happiness to everyone around you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How your laugh is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How you are so compassionate to those around you, even if they don’t deserve it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yet you don’t let people who wrong you get away without being burnt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How you put your family first. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How you are able to make me believe that I deserve happiness. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I love how when something doesn’t go your way you pout without even noticing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How you stand up for those you care about. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And those who can’t stand up for themselves.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I love everything about you. Every perfect imperfection. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You are so beautiful. Both in soul and body.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How...how could I not help but fall completely and Irrevocably in love with you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Josette Olivia Saltzman you are my always and forever.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter I can carry on where I left off or skip to the first date. </p><p>Your choice. </p><p>Well. Kinda. If you don’t choose I will either ask someone personally or choose myself. So that may take longer to update this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. She’s a Queen (RE-DONE)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Her love is returned (obviously)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Added to the chapter. Hope you enjoy.</p><p>This is the normal amount I write for this fic. I’ll try to write more in the future but it’s nearly 2AM.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie stood in front of Hope with tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>She never believed that Hope would feel the same way. Not with her hidden behind a 1000 walls made of steel. </p><p> </p><p>But when they started going out she hoped. Hoped that the girl of her dreams loved her back. </p><p> </p><p>Her dream came true. </p><p> </p><p>She knew there was no one but Hope for her. </p><p> </p><p>It was like she was her twin flame. </p><p> </p><p>Josie brought her lips to Hopes, bringing her into a deep and passionate kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Josie pulled back from the kiss, her head resting against Hopes as she spoke softly yet spoke with a passionate fire that saw no end. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.  I love you so much. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to fully describe how I feel about you. </p><p>But I will spend forever. Or as long as you’ll allow me. Trying to tell you. </p><p>I will spend every moment giving you the love you deserve. </p><p>You Hope Mikaelson will always and forever have my heart.” </p><p> </p><p>Just as Hope was about to reconnect their lips the door burst open. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie, Rebekah and Kol coming in. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, little Mikaelson. So now your Alpha what’s the plan? </p><p>Take over the school? Declare yourself Queen of the Salvador School?”  Lizzie snarked playfully. </p><p>Her words brought a smirk to older Mikaelsons’ faces. </p><p>“She already is queen. She’s a Labonair. She’s been queen for years. Her coronation is in a year.” </p><p>“WHAT?!”</p><p>The twins yelled at the same time making everyone with supernatural hearing in a miles radius flinch at the pure volume of their combined screamed yell. </p><p>Hope looked at her uncle with a glare that could make Hades himself flinch with fear. </p><p>“I think I lost my hearing for a bit there.” The blond vampire muttered to herself but got a nod of agreement from her brother. </p><p> </p><p>“YOU’RE A FUCKING QUEEN?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be such a drama queen, Lizzie. Of course not.” Hope said, then muttered sheepishly “not until I’m 18.” </p><p> </p><p>“Babe, your uncle just said that your queen. Just that you haven’t had the coronation yet.” </p><p> </p><p>Hope looked at Josie then looked back to Kol, “That was a joke right? There’s no coronation, just more the living member of the first werewolves… or something like that. Right? The only party mum ever had was her wedding.”</p><p>Hope asked with a chuckle of nervousness. </p><p>“We should probably talk, love.”</p><p> </p><p>                </p><p>                       ********</p><p> </p><p>Hope didn’t want to talk about the future right now. </p><p>No. She had to deal with the present. That being the Salvatore pack that now had a new alpha. </p><p> </p><p>Her. </p><p> </p><p>Hope got down to the gym, where a room of wolves were talking about the new change in leadership. Most were okay with the new change, however some were against the Mikaelson being their Alpha. Yet they knew better to say anything. </p><p> </p><p>Hope Mikaelson may be small but she was deadly. </p><p>Hope stood in front of the pack. </p><p> </p><p>“I know you would probably prefer Jed to still be your alpha but he lost. I will try to be a good alpha but I will make mistakes so I’ll need a right hand. Someone that is chosen by you.” </p><p>A box appeared in front of Hope. All the wolves wrote a name down and put the paper in the box. </p><p>Hope summoned the paper when the pack had finished. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The name read…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Rosetta Gomez</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hope knew Rosetta Gomez, they were good friends. They had known each for years. Rosetta was also born in New Orleans. She was the daughter of a werewolf from her mother’s pack. </p><p>Her mother died from unknown causes. Some think, witch or vampire or even just something as mundane as heart failure.</p><p>So Rose got sent to the Salvatore School alongside Hope. They stayed close together throughout everything but because of the pack and Hope's parents (and Elijah’s) death distance grew between them. Yet they were still good friends at the end of the day. </p><p>Rosetta was well liked within the pack and was like a big sister to many. She always knew what to say and always had their back. If there was going to be a second in command, there was no doubt that it would Rosetta. </p><p> </p><p>“Rosetta Gomez will be our second in command. She’ll be your voice if I can’t hear you and she’ll be alpha if I can’t be for some reason.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might add a another chapter before Christmas. If not Merry Christmas (and happy (late) Hanukkah) those are the only holidays I know of in December (besides Boxing Day and New Year’s Eve).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Golden Lit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A date, finally.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hope looked at her self in the mirror, her aunts and Cami sat behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope was wearing a beautiful tight black dress, it showed every curve. Her lips painted red, it looked as blood laid upon her mouth. Hope looked beautiful and she knew it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope had finally asked Josie out on a date. She needed a break and she wanted to spend time with the girl she loved. This was perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look amazing, love,” Rebekah said to her niece. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope smiled at her aunt. She was glad that her family was here with her and she was happy that she had her aunts to help her with her date with Josie. She was just sad that her mum couldn’t be there for this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope remembered telling Hayley about Josie when she was 14, when she had first started to crush on the brunette, how they had spent hours talking about her crush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They say Mikaelsons don’t get the happy ending b</span>
  <span>ut in 1000 years they did find the person who made their heartbeat so fast that it could move the earth itself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus had Cami, his epic love and he also had Hope- the unconditional love he thought impossible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah had Hayley, the person to make him believe he was worth love as well. His forever dance partner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kol got Davina, the person who made him better. The person who made him worthy of love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rebekah got Marcel, now that was an epic love that has been around for as long as most can remember. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Freya got Keelin, they proved it wasn’t family or lover because they were the same. Even if it did start with a bit of draining of venom. Well, now that was just Mikaeslon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, In the end, her family got a forever love even if aren’t alive right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    ********</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope knocked on the twins’ door. </span>
  <span>Josie and Lizzie walked out, not that Hope saw the blonde twin. Her eyes never left Josie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, Jo.” Hope breathed out, lost for words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie was wearing a yellow dress that stopped just before her knees. </span>
  <span>To Hope, she looked like beauty and happiness made human. Or witch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to say the same,” Josie replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a roll of her eyes, Lizzie spoke up, “Okay we get it Josie looks amazing and Hope surprisingly doesn’t look like horrible. Now go already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a chuckle and bye from the girls, Hope grabbed Jo’s hand and guided her out of the school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we are going into town and need a car, Marcel for my 16th got me a new car. Not that I needed it because dads, mums and Elijah’s cars were left to me but this is the one I have here.” Hope explained as they walked towards the garage, she was kinda nervous for this date and she couldn’t help the word atom that fell from her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow. It’s beautiful.” Josie said in awe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stopped at a black BMW i8, it was one of Hopes favourite cars mainly because it looked cool. She didn’t know anything about besides how it looked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>********</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A little while later they stopped at the restaurant that Hope booked. The place was beautiful and also new. </span>
  <span>Freya brought a restaurant a few months ago called ‘Little Wolf’, she named it after her best friend and her niece’s mother, Hayley. </span>
  <span>The place was a mix of elegant and comfy, it was perfect for their date. </span>
  <span>Hope held the door of the restaurant open for Josie as they entered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A reservation for Mikaelson, please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right this way Miss Mikaelson.” </span>
  <span>The host led the two teenagers towards a table at the back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope this place is amazing and has been fully booked since opening, how did you get us in?” Josie asked as they sat down at their table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Freya? Yeah well, she owns this place. She owns a few restaurants among other businesses.” Hope spoke softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>********</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Through the night they spoke many words and shared many laughs, they ate their meals and danced to the music that played softly throughout the golden lit restaurant. And their eyes shared the unspoken words of love that held true in their hearts and their smiles held a special kind of admiration that could never be mistaken for anything other than love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night was magic to both girls and both knew magic and the power it held, the significance of power that came from burn in their veins and flames in their eyes, that spark that came from the power of the magic of their blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their night was perfect and nothing could change that. No matter how their lives went, no matter what will happen, this will be a memory that will forever be held in a beautiful light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>********</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of the night, Hope dropped Josie back to her room with a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before you go Rebekah really wants to help with your birthday party,” Hope said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have a choice do I?”  Josie asked with amusement dripping from her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, this is just a warning,” Hope replied with a smirk and a parting kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope left Josie to be integrated by her twin while she and Rebekah go through old family jewellery with the help of Freya and Kol, looking for the perfect gift for Josie for her 16th birthday next week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After all, this is going to be a birthday that will never be forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, the twins birthday will be next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Dear Mumbie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, It's been a while, I have had a bit of a writer's block.<br/>To those who have read Power, I hope you are enjoying it. </p><p>I have written two chapters that I have been stuck on, one for my SuperCorp story and this chapter, and now it is 4:30 am, so I apologise for any and all mistakes. </p><p>P.S. I am from the UK and will be using mum not mom as you can probably tell from the chapter title.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Josie rested her head upon Hope’s chest, her presence bringing Josie comfort and safety. A safety she missed when she thought she was going to die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved that she had gotten to meet her bio mum, but she could still feel the weight of the dirt on her chest, holding her down. The only reason that Josie was sane was because of Hope not leaving her side since the cemetery, other than when Jo had gone for the needed shower.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Hope asked softly, she knew the younger girl wasn’t okay. Hope wouldn’t expect anyone to be fine after what happened today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better when you’re here,” Josie replied quietly, nuzzling her face into Hope’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <span>Earlier Today</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She woke to the feeling of soft lips on her cheek. She smiled brightly at the morning wake-up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She opened her eyes at the soft melody of her girlfriend’s voice, “Happy birthday, love.” Hope spoke softly into Josie’s ear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Josie moved her head, so lips connected to Hopes, “Morning Hopey.” Hope let out a small chuckle at the nickname. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two remained in bed a bit longer until the alarm went off, signalling that it was time to start the day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to give you your present, before the party,” Hope said as she reached into the top of her desk drawer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope walked up to her girlfriend and a velvet pouch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Josie took a beautiful silver neckless out of the pouch. The talisman was gorgeous and looked as though it had been around for many years. It felt as though it held history.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “Its beautiful, Hope. Can you put it on?” Hope nodded and brought the neckless around Josie’s neck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Its told that the talisman holds a strong charm to it. Rebekah never told me of its story, but maybe she’ll tell you,” Hope said quietly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before Josie could ask what the talisman does, Lizzie barged through the door, with one hand coving her eyes. “You both better be dressed. I do not want to see either of you naked.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope chuckled, “Why don’t you find out,” she said a smirk on her face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>********</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope had just found out that Josette Laughlin had come back from the dead, she wanted to see how the twins were, but mainly Josie because she knew it would affect her more than it would Lizzie, however, the twins (Lizzie) have banned everyone from seeing them while they set up for the party. Hope saw this as an opportunity to work on something, so she went to look for Freya, Divina and Kol. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>********</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Josette braids her hair as she leans forward to look at her daughter in the eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is there someone special?” Jo askes her daughter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Josie’s eye adapts the look that Lizzie dubbed, ‘The idiot in love look’, With that, Josette knew the answer to her question. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There is someone. She, …, is so amazing, Hope has been hurt so much in her life, and she closed off to pretty much everyone but never me, and when she smiles it like the whole world lights up. When she loves someone its never halfway, it is ‘Always and Forever’, as her family say, as her family promises, It’s a promise she brought me into.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jo smiled at her daughter, “It sounds like you love her a lot.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“‘Always and Forever’ sounds familiar,” Jo said to her daughter. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Josie, at this, let out a nervous chuckle, “Hope is… um… Klaus Mikaelsons daughter.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Josette made a noise of surprise at the revelation of Josie’s girlfriend's heritage. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m guessing that she is not like her father, although I can not judge a man I have never met, only heard stories about, from your father,” Jo said, still confused about how Hope could exist, yet she knew that was a story for another time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She is the best of her family, she has got all their best traits.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>********</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was being held down by the earth, unable to escape. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Suffocating in the dirt that fighting its way into her body. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Through her panicking, she could hear the urgent voice of her love. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Damn it MG, get up and find her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Josie knew that she was going to live, Hope was looking for her, she knew she going to be alive at the end of the day, but it didn’t stop the suffocating feeling in her throat. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Works for me.” She heard her again, it seems Hope is all she can focus on, besides the dirt trying to claw its way down her throat. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soon, they see Josie's smooth hand rise out of the soil, and MG grabs her hand and pulls her out of the earth. Once Josie is free, she gasps for breath for several moments. When Hope sees that Josie is still wearing the pendant she gave her, she sighs in relief and smiles, “The talisman! It worked!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Josie, half-gasping, half-sobbing from what has just happened, looks down at the talisman around her neck and grabs it with her hand before looking up at Hope questioningly, “What's it supposed to do?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope smiles weakly at her girlfriend, relieved that Jo is alive, “Make quiet things heard.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>********</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at door interrupting the peace of the moment, Alaric and Jo were there to gather the freshly-showered Josie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the twins' dorm room, where they are explaining their plan. Lizzie, looking confused and apprehensive, narrows her eyes at them, “So, we just siphon the magic out of her until she's… what, dead again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before anyone could respond to Lizzie there was a knock at the door, Alaric stood up to check who it was, “Hope what are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I know a way to keep Miss Laughlin here without her being controlled but its not 100%,” Hope told her headmaster but it was loud enough that everyone heard her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Josie asked her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope showed what she’s holding. In her hand were a bag and a crystal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I heard about Josette, I went to my family for help and we found a way to transfer the connection that the monster has over Josette to something else, this crystal is connected to several pieces of accessories, all together it has the power to give 25 years of life to anything that has been resurrected without consequence. The crystal will remove all power that the monster holds over her. But because no one remembers who the monster is we have no idea if it will work. It’s a 50-50 chance.” Hope explained. “But it’s up to you if you want to take the chance, Fraya and I will set everything up in my room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Saltzmans, and the Saltzman who was to be, all looked at each other and nodded their agreement to the spell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope, Freya and the twins were sat around a pentagram, with Josette in the middle, they chanted the spell to grant the Bio-mum life once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Audi nos per gratiam rursus vitam in biologicum mater viginti quinque annis.</span>
  <span> Et iterum vita nostra.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did it work?” The twins asked at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope looked towards her aunt, who nodded, “She if free for 25 years. However, she can still die by normal means, she can die by a gun or a vampire but her health is at 100% again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope took out the accessories from the bag she was holding earlier, “These and the crystal is what is keeping her alive if they all get broken then the monster gains control again, or she will die, we do not know which but it is one of them. You all get the accessories that hold a part of the crystal, while Marcel will take the crystal someplace safe, just in case a monster or something else will break it if it were to stay here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gleaming eyes observed the tribrid and the siphoner throughout the day and knew soon it would be time.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it. <br/>This story will be based on Season one alone, but I will probably do a part 2 for S2. I will ask you when I reach the end of 'A Tale To Be Told', but I will give you this heads up, the end will probably not be what you are expecting and if pay close attention to the following chapters, it will be foreshadowed.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell how it’s going. What you want to see and all that. I’ll take constructive criticism if your willing to share.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>